Lealtades Cruzadas
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Spoiler DH. AsxS. ..."Nunca pensó que realmente se sentía el corazón hacerse pedazos". SLASH.
1. Golpes

**Nada es mío, todo es de esa inglesa que aún no me decido si la quiero o no. Y es totalmente culpa de litros y litros de café. Así que me disculpo de antemano por la falta de coherencia y todo eso. **

**Pero Albus Severus (Joder, aun me río por ese nombre…) y Scorpius me superan.**

* * *

_Golpes._

- ¡Joder Scorpius!- Albus se acerca corriendo al rubio que entra a la habitación. La sangre que le sale de la nariz se cuela entre los dedos que inútilmente tratan de detenerla. La palidez enfermiza de esas manos queda contrastada en un cuadro grotesco con la hemorragia, que es coronada cuando Scorpius baja las manos y Albus mira su rostro empapado en sangre.- Joder, echa la cabeza para atrás y siéntate en la cama.

Este obedece, pero Albus no tiene tiempo de pensar en lo raro que es que el otro chico respete su orden directa, esta demasiado ocupado buscando una toalla en el baño como para pensar en el por que Scorpius "a mi nadie me da ordenes, joder" Malfoy, se ha sentado, quitecito y mudo, esperándolo.

- ¿Quién fue?- Pregunta mientras le pasa la toalla. El rubio no le mira a los ojos. Mala señal.

- Da igual Al…- La voz le suena gangosa, mientras se limpia la cara. La nariz le ha dejado de sangrar.- No me rompieron nada esta vez, así que no importa.

- Me podrías haber llamado...- Trata de no sonar muy dolido, o muy marica, pero la ceja rubia que se levanta con sorna le indica que no lo logro.

- Mi caballero andante…- Scorpius deja la toalla ensangrentada sobre la mesita de noche y le hace un gesto con las manos para que se siente junto a él. Albus refunfuña, le gruñe y al final claudica. Es vergonzoso de ver como el rubio lo tiene enredado hasta el cuello.

- …- La mayoría del tiempo Albus no entiende esa manía que tiene Scorpius de pelear sus batallas solo. Sobre todo cuando lo tiene a él queriendo pelearlas todas a su lado.

- Tú estabas en entrenamiento Al-Sev- Le dice mientras toma asiento a su lado, la voz le vuelve a su arrastramiento natural.- No quiero que dejes de vivir tu vida normal solo porque eres mi amigo. Eso lo sabes bien.

- Si sé…- Se esta comportando como un niño quisquilloso y lo sabe, pero ya son casi cinco años, cinco jodidos años tratando de convencerlo de que por él, Albus es capaz de hacer cosas que no quiere ni siquiera imaginarse, por que sabe que cuando se trata del rubio, sus limites personales se disuelven por una sonrisa suya.

Scorpius le toma una mano entre las suyas, y posa sus labios sobre esta.

- Ven a mi casa en verano- Murmura contra sus manos.- Papá quiere que vayamos a Francia unos días… Pero luego…- Le mira y Albus se siente morir un poco al darse cuenta que nunca podrá volver a mirar los ojos de la gente sin compararlos con esas pepas de mercurio que lo interrogan ahora.- La próxima semana empiezan las vacaciones y no quiero volver a pasar tres meses sin que nos veamos.- ¡Hace pucheros él muy cretino! Joder, tiene debilidad por los pucheros…Además él tampoco quiere pasar otras vacaciones sin verlo, pero…- Ven a mi casa…

- … Sabes que no puedo…- Scorpius deja de mirarlo, sin soltarle las manos, pero con una expresión un poco más tensa en el rostro. Luego suspira y le sonríe, con una mueca que no alcanza sus labios.

- No pierdo nada con preguntar- Le suelta las manos, de pronto y se levanta.- Me iré a duchar, luego te ayudo con pociones quieres.

Albus asiente, sin siquiera tratar de pensar algo, ya acostumbrado a la común incapacidad mental que se apodera de su cerebro cuando Scorpius anda rondando cerca, lo que es el 90 del tiempo. Sobre todo cuando este lleva esos pantalones. Esos jodidos pantalones que se le deslizan por las caderas de una forma que los pantalones no se deberían deslizar por las caderas de nadie, dejando ver el principio de unos vellos rubios que encaminan la vista (y la imaginación) a un lugar en la anatomía de Scorpius, en el cual Albus ni siquiera debería pensar.

Solo cuando el rubio sale de la habitación Potter se fija en la toalla ensangrentada sobre la mesa. Y le hierve la propia sangre. Scorpius le hizo la pelota para que se olvidara del accidente. Jodido pendejo. Pero no por nada es hijo de su padre, los genes cabezotas traspasados de una generación a otra.

-------

- Ahh…- El agua caliente sobre sus hombros agarrotados es un descanso luego de un día difícil. Se pasa una mano por el costado, acariciando con la yema de los dedos una marca morada en sus costillas. Bestiales Gryffindors de mierda. Es un misterio en su vida que sujetos como James Potter y sus esbirros pudieran estar relacionados con Al de alguna forma.

No que se parecieran mucho que digamos. James era un troglodita lleno de músculos y escaso de neuronas; en cambio su hermano, delgado, desgarbado y moreno en comparación con la montaña de testosterona pelirroja… Scorpius suspira tratando de evitar la ola de pensamientos femeninos y totalmente humillantes que venían a su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en Albus. El moreno es como un soplo de brisa en su soledad. Un brazo amable que lo sostenía cuando ya no puede más. Es el único en todo el colegio que lo ve a él…a ÉL antes que a su padre, o que su apellido.

Le quiere, para que negarlo. Y mucho.

- Eh Scorp….- Pero le quiere un poco menos cuando se mete en su ducha. A diferencia de él mismo, Albus Severus había nacido sin ninguna gota de pudor en su cerebro.

Asoma su cabeza platinada por la cortina y lo encuentra sentado en el suelo, jugando con sus calcetines limpios. Cuando levanta la vista y sus ojos verdes le miran tiene que sonrojarse. Pese a que cosas parecidas pasaban todo el tiempo, aún no podía dejar de sentirse totalmente indefenso cuando se encontraba con el moreno en este tipo de situaciones. – Quiero preguntarte algo.

- Al…- Vuelve a meter la cabeza, dispuesto a seguir bañándose.- ¿Y no podías esperar a que yo estuviera, como decirlo, vestido?

- No…- Le oye tan cerca, tan cerca y él esta tan desnudo que es como si la voz se le enredara en el cuerpo. Quiere invitarlo. Quiere que no sean solo él y su voz los desnudos en la ducha.

- Joder…- No sabe si le habla a Albus, o se habla a si mismo. Pero apaga el agua y saca la mano en busca de la toalla que debería estar colgada junto a la ducha. Toalla que obviamente no esta ahí.- Albus…-Arrastra la u como un quejido, y lo escucha atorarse con saliva al otro lado. A veces se pregunta que significan esas cosas. Otras las ignora y solo quiere su toalla.- Hace frío.

- No me parece…- La voz le suena más ronca de lo normal. Scorpius se sonroja. - ¿Quién te ha pegado antes?

- …- Scorpius se abraza a si mismo. Sin saber si esa sensación fría contra su piel es placentera, o lo placentero es el como la voz de Albus cambia en ciertas situaciones y su tono aniñado y bromista se transforma en voz de hombre. Ronca. Deliciosa.- Pásame la toalla.

- …¿Quién te ha pegado antes?

No piensa decirle. No. Ya le ha traído suficiente problemas familiares. Sabe que su madre no tolera que se junten, que sus tíos encuentran que es una oveja negra. Que su hermanos lo miran como una traición, una serpiente rastrera. Que padre pasó de verse reflejado en él, a sonreírle con fuerza, apretando los dientes, recordando todo lo que Draco Malfoy le hizo alguna vez y traspasándolo al hijo.

Scorpius aspira todo el aire que puede y luego lo bota con fuerzas. Abre la cortina de la ducha y se queda parado frente a Albus. Con el tiempo ha aprendido que la mejor manera de enfrentarlo es sorprendiéndolo.

- …Tengo frío Albus.- Mentira, no puede tener frío con esos ojos verdes mirándolo así. Con esa indescifrable mueca en los labios. Con ese brillo casi criminal que Scorpius nunca sabe como descifrar. Menos cuando le mira así. Hay veces que esta seguro que le gusta. Pero luego lo ve cambiar, transformarse y mutar y no sabe si es que ya no le gusta más, o que jamás lo hizo. La inconsistencia de Albus choca constantemente contra su inquebrantable forma de ser.

- …Tienes una patada en las costillas.- Se acerca despacio, acelerándole con cada paso los latidos del corazón. Invade su espacio personal. Le pasa la toalla por la cintura y Scorpius la agarra para alejar las manos de Al de ahí.

- Cosas que pasan.

- No debería pasar…- Albus se aleja unos pasos, estira los dedos y toca suavemente su piel.- Quién fue…

- No importa.

- Nunca importa para ti- El moreno se ve casi ofendido. Scorpius le toma la mano, claramente conciente de que este gesto apacigua la bestia que su amigo lleva dentro.- Si yo fuera el golpeado…

- Pero no lo eres Al…- Lo suelta y se da media vuelta. No quiere ver sus ojos reprochándole- Déjalo estar por favor.

Se calla, pero mientras se viste el rubio siente como su mirada se le clava en la espalda. Albus nunca ha soportado no saberlo todo sobre él. Y Scorpius nunca ha soportado que alguien sepa todo sobre si mismo. Al final, justo cuando se esta abrochando los pantalones, el silencio del moreno es demasiado pesado para él.

- No volverá a pasar Al-Sev…

- No me jodas Scorpius…- Maldito resentido.

- La próxima vez te lo diré…- No se aguanta, nunca aguanta cuando Albus Severus se cruza de brazos y no le mira. Con esa mueca en sus labios y la pecosa nariz arrugada. Camina hacia él y le abraza. Esconde su cara en el cuello de Al- Te lo prometo.

- Siempre me lo prometes.- Sigue ofendido, pero Scorpius sabe que teclas tocar para que el moreno deje su actitud de niño caprichoso.

- Pero esta vez es en serio.- Le mira y hace un bastante poco Malfoyesco puchero- ¡Te lo proooooooooometo!

Albus no sonríe pero asiente.

- Un golpe más y me encargaré de que los responsables de esa mierda no puedan pararse en semanas.- Cada vez que Albus dice cosas como el rubio tiene que sonreír como un idiota.

- Lo que tú digas.

-------

Dos días antes del final del curso Scorpius fue obligado por las circunstancias a cumplir con lo prometido.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	2. Caida Libre

**Nada es mío, todo es de esa inglesa que aún no me decido si la quiero o no. Y es totalmente culpa de litros y litros de café. Así que me disculpo de antemano por la falta de coherencia y todo eso. **

**Pero Albus Severus (Joder, aun me río por ese nombre…) y Scorpius me superan.**

* * *

_Caída libre._

Luego de casi cinco años viéndolo todos los días, Albus Severus puede decir que conoce a la perfección a Scorpius Malfoy. Se sabe todos sus rituales cotidianos. Que se levanta a las seis y treinta y cinco, ni antes, ni después, y que lo primero que hace en las mañanas es lavarse los dientes, que le tiene terror a las lagartijas y no le gusta comer carnes rojas. Scorpius es un chico de costumbres, y Albus, por mucho que le pese al rubio, se las sabe todas.

Por eso se extraña cuando el último viernes de su quinto año en Hogwarts, este no hubiera aparecido a la misma hora de todos los viernes por la sala común. Trata de matar el tiempo jugando ajedrez con Anne, una rechoncha y bonachona compañera de curso que adora darle palizas en cualquier juego de mesa que tuvieran a manos y se babea por Scorp cada vez que el rubio esta con ellos, pero la trágica muerte de sus peones no es lo suficiente como para sacarle el mal presentimiento de la cabeza.

- Perdiste.-

- ¿Ah?- El moreno, que estaba mirando la puerta en espera de Scorpius, se concentra nuevamente en el tablero, solo para encontrar a su rey desangrándose de una manera bastante grotesca para ser una simple pieza de ajedrez.-Oh…Siempre pierdo.

- Porque nunca pones atención al juego Al…- le responde con simpatía mientras vuelve a ordenar las piezas, y llama a otro chico de su clase, Ernest, con un gesto de la mano.- Eh Ernie¿Te animas a una partida?

-¡Vale!

Ernie se sienta junto a él y comienzan una nueva partida. Al los mira jugar unos minutos, y luego le pregunta la hora a un niño de tercero… Scorpius lleva veintiséis minutos de retrazo. Scorpius jamás se retraza para nada, ni veintiséis minutos, ni veintiséis segundos, él siempre esta elegantemente puntual en todas partes.

Por un instante piensa en ir a buscarle, pero es claramente conciente de que el estilo amigo obsesivo compulsivo al rubio le da tirria.

Por eso cambia de posición y espera. Luego vuelve a cambiar de posición, subiendo sus pies al regazo de Ernie, unos segundo, después los baja y comienza a jugar con los peones muertos. Los deja. Vuelve a subir los pies. Anne le pega un manotón, demasiado fuerte como para ser de una chica.

- Auch…-

- ¡Pareces en síndrome de abstinencia Potter!- Le responde ella, claramente con sorna en la voz- Ve a jugar Quiddicht o a molestar a tu hermana…O mejor, haznos un favor a todos y ve por Scorpius para que te quedes quieto de una buena vez.

Albus tiene la decencia de sonrojarse un poco, y mira en otra dirección, cruzando los brazos. Durante treinta segundos aproximadamente, luego se estira en el sillón como un gato y con uno de sus pies da vuelta el tablero de ajedrez, mientras sonríe con inocencia.

Anne lo mira con furia, a Ernie le da lo mismo, la chica le iba ganando de todos modos.

- ¡Joder contigo!- le gruñe- Cuando estas así no hay quien te soporte.

Albus va a responderle, algo ingenioso y mordaz, pero la puerta se abre y su tormento rubio entra por ella, dejándole el cerebro en blanco para cualquier otra cosa que no sea él.

"Se ve igual que siempre", piensan los otros que han notado la ausencia del rubio en la sala común al verlo entrar y caminar hacia ellos. "Algo malo paso", piensa Albus cuando el rubio levanta los ojos y tiene _esa_ mirada. Vacía, inocua.

- Hola.- Se sienta junto al moreno, tomándole las manos en el proceso. Anne y Ernie han empezado a jugar otra vez y le saludan con un movimiento de cabeza. Scorpius esta temblando, lo nota en sus manos que le aprietan con fuerza, en su cadera y en sus rodillas pegadas a las propias. Scorpius nunca tiembla. Albus le mira a la cara y el rubio le sonríe con una mueca que no logra llegar a sus ojos.

- Hola.- La cabeza rubia se apoya en su hombro, el temblor en su cuerpo mitigándose lentamente- ¿Estas bien Scorp?

- …Mmm…- No le mira.

- ¿Scorpius?

- Tu hermano esta en la enfermería Al…- Le suelta de pronto. Albus levanta una ceja y le suelta las manos, pero el rubio las vuelve a tomar entre las suyas.

- …¿Y eso por?- Scorpius se revuelve incomodo a su lado. Aún no le mira. Ahora es él el que le suelta y el moreno quién no lo deja ir.

- …Le rompí la nariz.

Albus trata de no alterarse, pero Scorpius lo conoce demasiado bien, y nota de inmediato la tensión del moreno. Baja los ojos. Se vuelve indescifrable. Y eso altera mucho más a Albus que la salud de cualquiera de sus parientes.

- Subamos.

Ambos se levantan a mismo tiempo y dejan atrás a la sala común, bajo la mirada casi celosa de todos aquellos que se mueren por entender al rubio, o por un buen morreo del moreno de ojos verdes. Que se mueren por comprender el misterio más grande de Hogwarts. Su relación.

Scorpius abre la puerta, tratando de que el temblor de su mano pase desapercibido. Pero Albus lleva años estudiando su fisonomía, y le hierve la sangre tratando de adivinar que fue lo que logró romper la imperturbabilidad del rubio.

- ¿Y bien?- Trata de que su voz suene normal, pero el estremecimiento de Scorpius le da a entender que suena más cabreado de lo que quisiera.

- …- Scorpius le mira directamente a los ojos, y tiene esa mirada. Esos ojos que pone y Albus no entiende, pero que le calientan a niveles insospechados.- Tuve…Un pequeño altercado con tu hermano y sus amiguitos…Ellos…- Aprieta los puños con fuerza.-…Tu sabes lo mucho que les gusta opinar sobre mis padres.

El moreno se sienta en la cama y palmea su costado. Le quiere cerca. Joder. Lo más cerca que lo moralmente correcto entre mejores amigos permite. Esa manera de ser suya siempre le provoca escalofríos. Pero cuando su mascara de frialdad se cae, y le deja frente a este Scorpius temblando de coraje y con los puños blancos de ira, no puede contenerse. No sabe que es… No sabe si le ama, si le gusta, o si quiere follarselo fuerte, rico. Solo sabe que cuando Scorp se sienta a su lado y la intoxicante fragancia del rubio le golpea con fuerza no puede contener el abrazo. No puede dejar de perderse en ese cuello blanco…De perderse cada vez que lo tiene cerca, sin poder aguantar lo suficiente…

----------------

Lo tiene pegado al cuello. Su respiración irregular acariciándole la nuca. Y no sabe como reaccionar. Por que Albus Severus lo descoloca, por que es fuego puro. Impredecible. Incontenible en su corazón.

Él le acaba de romper la nariz a su hermano. La sangre de su sangre en sus manos y a Albus no le importa.

Ni siquiera preguntó como lo había dejado.

-…Scorpius…- Una vibración contra su clavícula. Ese tono de voz. ESE tono de voz mierda…Cada letra que sale de su boca, ronca, animal, lo hace deshacerse en sus manos. Enamorarse poquito a poquito del moreno.

- ¿Dime…?- Su voz suena patéticamente estrangulada y se odia por eso. Pero se le olvida…Oh como se le olvida cuando las manos de Al se cuelan por su camisa, acariciándole un poquito más arriba del culo, un poquito más abajo de la espalda. Su piel fría de serpiente contra las manos siempre calientes del moreno.

- Scorpius…Yo…- Le habla contra la piel. Sus labios rozándole el cuello todo el tiempo. Y se siente como un estúpido de haber estado tan orgulloso siempre de su autocontrol cuando este está apunto de irse de paseo. No sabe que hacer con las manos. No sabe que hacer con ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero sabe que hay algo distinto en el aire. En la voz gutural de Albus. En su propia voz.

- …¿Tu qué Al-Sev?- Y cuando él levanta los ojos, verdes, inmensos, y puede leer en ellos tanto calor, tanto que le aprietan un poco más los pantalones, se pierde. Le agarra con violencia la cabeza y se acerca a sus labios. Dejándolos a escasos milímetros. Dejando que su cordura ponga un poco de su parte.- ¿Tu que…?- Alcanza a arrastrar la "e" unos segundos antes de Albus cruce esa línea invisible entre ambos y se eche hacia delante, atrapando sus labios con rudeza, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Metiéndose hasta el fondo de si mismo.

Ya esta hecho.

Y no puede no agarrase a su cuello, con las manos temblorosas, mientras Albus le come la boca con la ansiedad de los sentimientos reprimidos. Mientras le aprieta contra su cuerpo, bajo la camisa. Mientras le soba, le aprieta, le mata un poco.

- Scorp…- Saca la lengua, la vuelve a meter. Le mete la rodilla entre las piernas y lo transforma en una masa temblorosa incapaz de detenerlo, lo deja sin poder hacer nada más que agarrarle la túnica y deslizársela por los hombros.

Esta caliente, caliente y rígido y Albus le mordisquea el cuello y Scorpius se da cuenta que esta gimiendo como una puta y que no le importa.

Joder.

Los pasos en el pasillo le llegan como un ruido apagado por la bruma lujuriosa de su cerebro.

El empujón que le da Al lo trae de vuelta a una realidad dolorosa donde los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo lo miran como nunca antes lo han mirado. Y no sabe si quiere descubrir si eso es algo bueno o algo malo.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Familia número uno

_**Nada es mío, todo es de esa inglesa que aún no me decido si la quiero o no. Y es totalmente culpa de litros y litros de café. Así que me disculpo de antemano por la falta de coherencia y todo eso. **_

_**Pero Albus Severus (Joder, aun me río por ese nombre…) y Scorpius me superan.**_

_**Capitulo no corregido, pero era ahora o nunca.**_

* * *

_Familia número 1._

Albus no le habla, solo le mira, así, caliente y turbulento. Y Scorpius siente como todas sus barreras se van rearmando, reacomodando para lo que venga. Por que Albus Severus es la inconsistencia pura, en su estado más humano. Y el rubio no puede dejar de tenerle miedo. Por que no le entiende, no puede descifrarle, y joder como lo quiere, pero no sabe que precio será capaz de pagar por lo que acaba de hacer.

- Al…- No tiene idea que va a decirle, pero tampoco es necesario, Al le sonríe y le toma la mano.

- Wow…- Suspira con las mejillas sonrojadas, y Scorpius tiene que reírse.

- La elocuencia hecha persona- Siguen siendo ellos dos, solo que con besos y manoseo de por medio, pero ellos dos, y nada más. Y eso es lo único que importa.

- …Y, deberíamos conversar sobre esto ¿o no?- Albus le sonríe sugerente, como si conversar implicara usar la boca para cosas totalmente diferentes a hablar.

- …Podría ser…- Y Scorpius no sabe como decirle que por que no mejor hace de nuevo esa cosa tan maravillosa con la lengua, y las manos, y esa rodilla que apretaba justo de esa manera tan increíblemente maravillosa.

Se esta acercando de nuevo, mirándole los labios, y se ve tan guapo que tiene que gruñirle bajito por que se mueve tan lento que lo enloquece.

- Estamos ansiosos…- y le vuelve a besar. Demasiado corto, un preámbulo de algo más entretenido, por culpa de esos malditos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Albus?- La voz de Zabini, la prefecta de Sly, los hace separarse y mirar hacia la puerta justo cuando ella asoma su cabeza y encarna una ceja. Albus la mira con hastío. Él se sonroja furiosamente.- Te llaman de la enfermería.

Y ella no se va hasta que lo ve pararse y reacomodarse la túnica arrugada, sin dejar de mirarle, tiene la camisa fuera del pantalón y el pelo hecho un caos, y el rubio se sonroja al pensar que él ha hecho eso. Y que seguramente apenas salgan, la prefecta les contara a todos que los encontró sobre la cama, mirándose de la manera que se estaban mirando ahora, con la ropa desordenada y una tensión sexual de puta madre en el aire.

Pero no le importa, cuando ambos desaparecen de la habitación esta tan eufórico que podría gritar y saltar y todas esas cosas que jamás ha tenido ganas de hacer antes. Pero en vez de eso le sonríe a la nada, tratando de no pensar las cosas por alguna vez en su vida y solo disfrutar de la experiencia, de la sensación de que por fin entendía aquella cosa entre los dos que siempre se le hacia inexplicable.

Solo puede esperar a que dure, a que sus inseguridades no la caguen. A que Albus sea consecuente y coherente con sus actos, al menos una vez en su vida.

--

Y Al quiere, esta vez si, por que Scorpius lo tiene totalmente perdido, sobrepasado. Le necesita como nunca antes había necesitado nada. Le pican los dedos de las manos ahora que no lo esta tocando, siente que al fin pudo identificar esa eterna ansiedad. Esa desesperación imposible de identificar. Esa última barrera entre ellos.

Pero la alegría le dura lo que se demora en llegar a la enfermería del colegio. Los murmullos de sus padres y hermanos se sienten aun antes de que abra la puerta.

- Reunión familiar Potter.- Trata de que el enojo no se le trasluzca por la voz cuando entra y los ve a todos reunidos alrededor de la cama de James, que tiene una venda cruzándole la nariz y cara de mala leche.

- Hola hijo.- Su padre es el primero en hablarle, y se acerca a él para darle un abrazo, tratando de romper el momento incomodo que cayo entre todos. Al le sonríe, después de todo, Harry sigue siendo el progenitor que más soporta.

- Hola papá… ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- Se acerca a la cama y mira al resto de su familia, Ginny no deja de mirarlo con reprobación. Como si su orgullo Weasley se resintiera cada vez que lo ve con el uniforme verde y plateado puesto. Y Lily esta tan en su planeta como una niñita de trece años puede estar cuando la sacan de su ambiente de cotilleos y amigas y la obligan a tener una tertulia familiar por algo tan intrascendental como lo es una rotura de nariz.

- Neville nos llamo para avisarnos que tu hermano había tenido un accidente.- Albus siempre escucha historias de cómo su madre mutó en alguna parte de su adolescencia y paso a de ser una chica dulce y tímida a una mujer de armas tomar, avasalladora y combativa. Siempre ha pensado que se hubiera llevado mejor con la primera en vez de esta mujerona que lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Es obvio que el tío Neville, adorable, pero Gryffindor hasta la medula, además les ha dicho cual fue el accidente de James, y responsabilidad de quién.

- Yo lo veo bastante bien- No puede evitar el tono burlón en sus palabras, mientras que Ginny rueda los ojos. Tampoco puede evitar seguir con los comentarios desagradables luego – No sabía que por un rasguño en la nariz dejaban a los padres venir a ver a sus nenes…

- Albus Severus, no empieces.

- No empiezo nada papá- Pero esta cabreado, por que no puede dejar de pensar que mientras él esta aquí, jugando a la familia, Scorpius esta sentado en su cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la camisa fuera del pantalón, siendo lo más follable que ha visto nunca, sin ninguna barrera puesta, expuesto y vulnerable. Dejándole ver esa faceta de sí mismo que guarda bajo veinte llaves, todo ese miedo y ansiedad oculta. Dejándole todo.- Pero es verdad, dudo que a los papás de todos los matones del colegio los dejen venir cada vez que sus nenes se rompen alguna cosa.

Vuelve a caer un silencio pesado en la sala, y Albus prefiere no mirar a nadie ni a nada en particular, evitando a toda costa que el peso de los recuerdos de su infancia le doblen la mano y termine pidiendo perdón a aquellos que ama, pero que no le entienden. Y trata de evocar esos ojos grises que lo esperan anhelantes. Pero solo tiene quince años, y aun necesita desesperadamente sentirse parte de algo. No tiene la valentía de Sirius Black, Gryffindor redomado, como para hacerle frente a su familia en plena. Por mucho que Scorpius tenga la piel más suave que ha tocado en su vida.

Su papá le pone la mano sobre el hombro derecho y le hace mirarle. Tiene ojos cansados, expresivos como si el alma se le escapara, verde y agotada. No era fácil ser el niño que vivió y venció para convertirse en un hombre común. Jamás había tenido una familia y no sabía como cumplir las expectativas de esta. Los años no ayudaban como alguna vez pensó que iban a hacerlo.

Por eso Albus se siente tan cómodo con él. Por que ninguno de los dos cumple con lo que se espera de ellos, y pasan la vida bajo miradas de reproche mal disimulado y desilusión.

- No deberías juntarte tanto con él, hijo- Le susurra como si no quisiera decírselo- no está…- Al lo ve intercambiar una mirada con su mujer que le da un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.- bien…

Traga saliva mientras lo mira, tan parecido a si mismo, y le da rabia darse cuenta como sus padres lo conocen mejor de lo que cree, y que acaban de usar el arma que, él sabe que ellos saben, más le duele. Por que se muere de envidia cuando Scorpius le cuenta sobre lo muy orgulloso que Draco y Astoria están de él, de las cartas que le envían, mostrando real interés y apoyo. De cómo preguntan por él mismo, sin importarles que sea hijo de un Potter por que hace feliz a su hijo.

Es una mierda, por que todos en su propia familia no dejan de repetir lo rastreros que son los Malfoy, traicioneros, serpientes venenosas. Sin darse cuenta que a la larga eso da lo mismo. Por que malas semillas, arrogantes, malvados, ellos son leales hasta la muerte, y se aman con locura.

Y quizás es característica Slytherin, pero necesita sentirse así. Y no duda que los Weasley lo aman, y se aman, pero no es ese cariño casi desgarrador, que enfrenta a la moralidad y a la muerte. Por que mira al padre de Scorpius y lo entiende tan bien, por que el hubiera hecho lo mismo y no le avergüenza.

Draco Malfoy puede haber sido un cobarde para toda la comunidad mágica, pero eso da igual si logro salvar a sus padres y salir con vida de esa guerra. Que los héroes fueran sus padres y tíos, los Malfoy solamente son héroes de ellos mismos.

Al no sabe que decirle. Así que se calla. Y luego pregunta si puede irse. Total que nunca entendió en un principio por que le llamaron.

- Vete-

Harry no tiene tiempo de darle un beso en la mejilla cuando Albus se escapa de su lado y sale de la enfermería dando un portazo, sintiéndose como una mierda, replanteándose los dictámenes de su corazón. Y de paso tomando las decisiones que Scorpius temía que tomara…

--

Cuando Scorpius baja a la sala común, luego de pasarse unos treinta minutos flotando en su nube mental particular, siente las miradas de todos sobre si mismo, y enrojece un poco, maldiciendo su piel pálida que todo lo trasluce. En ese momento le gustaría tener la caradura de Potter y pasearse como si le diera lo mismo alimentar el coro de rumores de la casa de las serpientes (Casa de los astutos, sagaces y, requisito primordial, amantes del chisme) aun que la verdad, Albus SIEMPRE era tema dentro de Slytherin, fuera por su padre famoso, su madre jugadora de quiddicht, por que era capaz de tener un amorío con cualquier cosa mientras tuviera boca, o sus hermanos en general, así que quizás a él solo le faltara práctica.

Se dejo caer junto a sus compañeros mientras Ernie levantaba una ceja y le sonreía socarrón, y Anne lo miraba como cordero degollado.

- Hola Scorpius- Le habla como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo, y el enrojece un poco más, acomodándose la bufanda en un gesto nervioso.- ¿Cómo fue tu día?

- Bueno Ernie, gracias por preguntar- Le responde con diplomacia y tranquilidad, después de todo es un Malfoy, su crianza se baso en el buen uso de mascaras y caretas.- ¿Y el tuyo?

- No tan bueno, al parecer Scorp…- La doble intención de la frase es obvia, pero el rubio la deja pasar para entablar una charla intrascendental con la muchacha sentada a su lado. Mirando cada cierto tiempo a la puerta, para ver si cierto moreno de ojos verdes decide volver y seguir con lo que comenzaron en la tarde.

- Vamos a cenar, ya es tarde y parece que tu "novio" no va a volver.

- …- Scorpius se levanta y ni siquiera se digna a dirigirle la palabra- eres idiota- declara categórico, y decide que tiene hambre, y que comparte pieza con Albus, o sea tiene noches y noches para seguir explorando esa nueva faceta de su amistad, y trata de ignorar aquel sentimiento que comenzó a apretarle la garganta de una manera desagradable y extrañamente sospechosa.

Al bajar al comedor entiende al fin que es esa cosa que le ahoga como una mano enganchada a su cuello. Para en seco justo cuando dan la vuelta en un pasillo supuestamente vació, mientras Ernie lo mira incomodo, no le devuelve la mirada. Solo tiene ojos para el espectáculo frente a él.

Sabe que Albus sabe que esta ahí, y que no hace nada por disimularlo.

Nunca pensó que realmente se sentía el corazón hacerse pedazos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**NdA:**

**Perdón. Mucho, mucho Perdón.**

**En verdad odio demorarme tanto, pero he tenido varios problemas de índole universitaria, además de las vacaciones perdidas al sur de mi país y cosas varias…Sin contar que este capitulo me la peleo con ganas, joder que es difícil ponerle trama a las cosas. Pero en fin, aquí se perfilo un poco la idea original de la historia, un poco más la personalidad de los personajes y que Albus Severus es un poco putón, pero lo adoro xD.**


End file.
